Rise of the Dragonborn
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Split into three pieces, connected to Yin, Yang, and Wuji, three incarnations of Naruto Uzumaki must deal with their own perils ahead as Tenryū Uzumaki, the light (Yang) of Naruto's heart, faces a war that threatens the balance of the world as the dragons have returned to bring chaos upon all. Will he succeed, or will the black dragon Alduin devour the world?
1. The Birth of the One

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing. Oh, it is almost 11/11/13, two years since the game's initial release and Happy Anniversary Skyrim!**

**P.S. - In the parenthesis below the lyrics are not translations of the song, but what I hear from the song and what it sounds like to me.**

* * *

The excruciating pain as your very soul was being split into three halves by force was nothing to enjoy for Naruto Uzumaki as he felt parts of himself separate into the two dragons bound in chains. One that was white and angelic with beauty, while one was black and noble. The captors laughed at his defiance, as he now faced an inevitable peril as he was casted into the Abyss, to burn forever as his other parts of his soul would be used for the Wicked God's twisted plots. One day, he will return to reunite with his other parts and make them pay.

* * *

Tenryū Uzumaki watched as his former self as Naruto was thrown into the Abyss to be tortured for eternity. He and his black dragon other, Naraku, struggled in their restraints in defiance. "Take the Heavenly Dragon to the Heavens; we'll have it trained to follow the ways of the Light and all that is Holy." The leader of the Wicked Gods, Deus ordered as Tenryū struggled in his bindings as he was being taken upwards. _"Naraku!"_ Tenryū called out through their mental link as he struggled hard to break free. The other Wicked Gods taking him to the Heavens laughed as he glared at them. One of these days, he's going to beat those smug bastard's faces in, either as Naruto or as himself, he didn't care. The first thing he must do is escape somehow. But he must wait for the right moment, and then find a way to get out of these chains.

First step in breaking out was to let the Wicked Gods think they've won. For now, he prayed to any deity that was not a Wicked God to give him the time he needed to escape from whatever was planned for him as he closed his eyes and slept. Waiting, healing, hating with all of his heart. Little did the Heavenly Dragon know, a certain god had heard the prayers of the dragon and was heeding the call…

* * *

The dream was void, empty, and just like that as Tenryū slept in it. He missed being whole with Naruto and Naraku as he tried to remember the good times, only to recall battles won and lost and no good from it. And the worst thing right now, was how lonely he was in this dream. **"You seek freedom…?"** a voice spoke as it alerted Tenryū as he looked around on alert as he heard the flapping of wings. Those beating wings of a massive creature, and one that only a _dragon_ can pull off as Tenryū looked up to see a majestic dragon that reminded him of the wyverns Naruto had encountered before as he felt the power of this dragon. It was a Dragon God. "Yes Great One, I do seek freedom. But these foul human gods have bound me in a prison of divine steel that seals my freedom to the land, sea, and skies I long to feel again." The Heavenly Dragon replied.

"**Then I shall grant you freedom, but I have a task for you to do once you are free."** The Dragon God spoke as Tenryū looked at the older being cautiously. "What is it that you would have me do?" he asked as the Dragon God seemed to smile? **"I want you to become the final Dovahkiin of my world and embark on a quest that will need you to save it from being destroyed; because the end of the world is not supposed to happen just yet."** The dragon replied as Tenryū weighed his options. Either save the world just once and have freedom, or be brainwashed into some holy religious nonsense that'll drive him insane. That was an obvious choice. "I accept your offer Lord…?" Tenryū replied as the massive dragon chuckled. **"It's Akatosh my child. My last Dovahkiin…"** The Dragon God replied as from the thumb digit of Akatosh's wing pierced his own heart and drew blood from it as it turned into a globe of blood.

"**Drink my blood and receive my blessing, then when you wake, the freedom you've sought will begin shortly."** Akatosh spoke as the globe of blood floated towards Tenryū who began to drink the blood of the Dragon God. Only the eldest of dragon races knew this, but if other dragons were to drink the blood of a Dragon God with their blessing, it is the highest honor and reward that makes said dragons closer to divine levels. Then the Heavenly Dragon felt his body prickle from the divine energies as Tenryū felt his body beginning to start changing. His body fading away from the void of the dream as the Dragon God of Time Akatosh roared and took flight and blackness engulfed his vision.

_You should have acted. They're already here._

_The Elder scrolls told of their return._

_Their defeat was merely a delay..._

…_to the time after Oblivion opened…_

…_when the Sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood._

_But no one wanted to believe— believe they even existed._

_And when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in fire._

_But…_

…_there is one they fear._

_In their tongue, he is "Dovahkiin" _

_Dragonborn!_

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

(For the King, for the King, For the sake of Skyrim!)

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

(For the Nine! For the hope of High Hrothgar's Path!)

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

(And for all of Sovngarde, where the souls sing your song!)

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

(For the King, for our King, who will guard Hrothgar!)

**Rise of the Dragonborn**


	2. Unbound

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his ideas.**

* * *

He heard the sounds of a horse and carriage on the move as he began regaining his conscious. Slowly opening his eyes, Tenryū Uzumaki woke from his slumber and noticed that he was in a human form as he looked at his bound hands and rugged tunic. _"Great, first a prisoner of gods, now a prisoner of humans; how did I get here?"_ he thought as he heard conversations starting. "Hey you, finally awake? Found you falling from the sky like a falling star during that Imperial ambush; now a prisoner of war like us and that thief over there." Spoke a blond man as he looked at another person which Tenryū followed sight. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along; the Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell already." The thief shot back as he looked at Tenryū.

"You there, you and me; we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief spoke to him.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The blond man replied as Tenryū noticed another man next to him gagged. He was dressed in some sort of noble clothing, maybe a leader? "Shut up back there." A soldier told them. "What's wrong with him?" the thief asked, looking at the gagged man. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blond man shot out immediately. _"Ah, a civil war; I admit, humans never get old to do such trivial things. I wonder what they're fighting for this time, land, money, power…?" _he thought to himself as their conversations continued all the way to a place named Helgen. And from the way the blond man is speaking about the elves, it seems to be with great hate for some reason.

"_Racism…no, that's partially it. But there is more to this than meets the eye."_ Tenryū thought as he leaned back and sighed once the carriage stopped. The horse thief was in panic as Tenryū, the blond man, and Ulfric were all calm in this dire situation. It was an execution as the line was being made. "The Empire loves their damn lists…" the blond man grumbled as they all got out and stood in line. Once the name of Ralof of Riverwood was spoken, he noticed it was the blond man that had kept him company in this ride. The thief made his run when his name was on the list, which caused the archers nearby to fire at the fleeing man, killing him. "Anyone else feel like running?" the woman who ordered the archers to kill the thief asked in an intimidating way. _"I prefer fighting my way out thank you very much."_ Tenryū thought as he observed his surroundings. That was when the man with the list noticed him.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." The man with the list said as Tenryū did so. "Who…are you?" he asked. "Tenryū Uzumaki," the dragon turned human replied calmly as the man looked at the list. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." The man said as he wrote on the list. "Captain, he's not on the list, what should we do?" he asked as the captain looked at Tenryū. Then, Tenryū noticed something odd about that look in her eyes. _"Great, it seems that she doesn't give a crap about me."_ He thought, hoping that something would happen that could save him from not failing Akatosh's deal. "Forget the list, he's executed as well." She replied. "Besides, it's not like falling from the sky is like some symbol of the world coming to an end."

"_Well, she isn't really that far off."_ Tenryū mentally mused at the irony of the statement as she escorted him to the side as the executions were about begun. General Tullius looked at the bound and gagged Ulfric Stormcloak with hints of distaste on his face. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." He said as Ulfric tried to retort from his gag as only grunts were heard from him. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." He announced as the executioner was sharpening his axe as the moment had arrived.

Before it started, a roar echoed through the skies, and it disturbed him. "What was that?" he asked out of the blue as General Tullius looked at him. "Nothing, now carry on." He replied as he ordered the execution of the others. Once the first rebel was killed, another roar echoed in the skies as Tenryū narrowed his eyes. "Oi, captain, believe it or not, I think we're all in danger right now." He said as his turn to be executed was near. "Nice try, but now you're next." The captain replied as he walked up to the executioner as the captain pinned him down as Tenryū noticed something behind the man about to take his head off.

-A dragon, a black dragon flying this way, roaring. "What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius asked as the executioner was about to bring down his axe on Tenryū's head. The dragon landed on the tower as it shook the ground, knocking the executioner off balance as he fell to the side. And then Tenryū noticed that the dragon was looking specifically at _him_. _"Not my best first day of 'Let's try and Save the World!' playthrough."_ Tenryū thought as the dragon roared as the sky was transformed into a twisting swirl of clouds. "By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!" an Imperial Soldier exclaimed as every solider available was trying to kill it with either fireballs of magic or arrows. "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" General Tullius shouted as the chaos began as stones of fire falling from the sky, crushing people and buildings as Tenryū had been knocked off the beheading block as he recovered and stood up.

"Time to run," he decided as he got up and started running as falling meteors hit the area as he made his way to a nearby keep. Ralof and Ulfric were there as well and the former looked spooked. "Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof exclaimed, "What was that thing? Could the legends be true?" he asked as Ulfric looked at him. "Legends don't go burning down villages." He replied as he looked at the other Stormcloaks there, "We need to move, now!" he ordered. _"Way ahead of you buddy."_ Tenryū thought as he ran up the stairs; seeing a Stormcloak Soldier was there trying to remove a pile of rocks, only to stop when the nearby wall from beside of him break open to reveal the black dragon's head peering in, killing the soldier. "Oh shit," Tenryū cursed as he took a few steps back as he heard something. "Yol…Toor…Shul!" the dragon roared as fire came out of its mouth in a stream of unrelenting force.

The heat emanating from that was scorching hot, like the inferno heat of the sun was at the dragon's command before it stopped and flew off to cause more destruction. _"That was a close one, better be more cautious."_ He thought as he peered out from the hole the dragon made and noticed a building that was burning, as it had a hole in the roof. He jumped on instinct and ran down the building and bumped into someone. "Take cover!" that familiar voice said as Tenryū did just that, just in time to avoid the flames as the black dragon flew into the sky again. Everything was on fire, buildings, people, animals, anything that was burnable was on fire as only the soldiers and magic users were currently trying to slay the dragon.

"Still alive prisoner?" the soldier asked Tenryū, "Keep close to me if you want to keep it that way." He told him. "Works with me, and I already introduced myself, but I'm Tenryū Uzumaki, you are?" the disguised Heavenly Dragon asked. "Oh, it's Hadvar." He replied as he looked at the nearby man with the boy near him. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." He told the man who saluted him as Hadvar and Tenryū began making their way towards the other side of town, into an alley as the sounds of flapping wings were heard. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted as he crouched down in the shadows, with Tenryū followed suit. They saw the dragon land on the wall they were hiding near, roaring as it breathed fire unto the helpless soldiers in its range as it failed to notice the two as it took to the air again. "Quickly, follow me!" he said as Tenryū stayed silent as he followed suit.

"_Well, this has been an interesting experience, I thank you Akatosh for saving my head, literally."_ He thought as the two made their way to the keep. That was when another reunion in this life and death situation came in. "Ralof! You damn traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar shouted as Ralof looked at him as he flexed his freed hands as he held his axe in his right. "We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." The blond replied seriously as Tenryū looked at them. _"From the way they were talking to each other, I'd wager whatever amount of currency in this world that they were friends before the civil war broke out." _He thought as the air shook from the dragon's flight over their heads. "Hey! Now is not the time for this kind of crap! A dragon is trying to kill us and we've got to warn the others about it! Do you want the end of the world to happen?!" Tenryū snapped as he looked up to see the black dragon descending onto their position. Both men looked up and felt dread build up in them as they agreed with Tenryū.

"Quickly, this way! There's an underground passage that leads out near Riverwood." Hadvar told them as they followed him into the keep and got in as the dragon landed and glared at them. **"Dovahkiin!"** the dragon roared as it breathed fire as the door slammed shut just in time as the three men panted from exhaustion.

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on, but please tell me what the hell is an actual dragon doing here, torching the town to the ground." Tenryū demanded as Ralof was the one to speak up. "In childhood legends, dragons were said to be harbingers of the end time. The end of the world; I thought they'd be mere fairytales, but the legends are true." He told him as Tenryū groaned. "If that legend is true, then we're all doomed then." He grumbled as Hadvar wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Now's not the time for giving up, we're still alive and I'd be damned if I die here." He told them as he got up and began undoing Tenryū's binds. "Ah, sweet freedom at last…" Tenryū sighed in relief as he flexed his hands. This was a new experience for him.

"There is some equipment in that chest, and some potions in one of the barrels, better make use of them lad." Hadvar told him as Tenryū looked down at himself and already disliked the tunic he wore. It was rough, itchy, and smelled like mold to his nose. To his utter annoyance as he put on the light Imperial Armor, he noticed it was a bit…big on him. "Ha, well what would you expect of a young Nord teenager eh?" Ralof laughed as he instantly got two feet right in the face as he was knocked back by Tenryū's dropkick as Hadvar blinked before laughing. That was when the keep shook. "Humor aside, let's go you two." Tenryū growled as he, Hadvar, and Ralof ran down the keep as parts of the ceiling was giving in.

As they made their way to the torture chamber, with Hadvar explaining the situation, Tenryū noticed a book on the table and picked it up and opened it. The title it had interested him, for it was called 'The Book of the Dragonborn', while he would have read it, the keep shook again as he closed the book and found a simple dagger on the same table and took it. "Let's go Tenryū!" Ralof shouted as everyone began evacuating. That was, when both Stormcloaks and Imperial Soldiers were fighting themselves in the lower levels. And from the looks of it, were not aware of the situation above them, which really got in Tenryū's nerves as he wanted to get out and taste his freedom; "By Akatosh's tail, STOP FIGHTING DAMN IT!" Tenryū _roared_ as everyone stopped to look at him. "By Ysmir's bead! I could have sworn he's used the Thu'um." Ralof blinked as he tried to clean his ears. "I'll say, never heard of someone with a voice like that." Hadvar agreed as he too tried to clean his ears. Then Tenryū walked forward, pushing bewildered people aside and looked back. "Let's go you two, I don't have all day." He said as the two followed him.

Tenryū looked at the stupefied warriors and smirked, "You can either run before the ceiling falls on your heads, or kill each other like starving rats. Your choice, ciao!" he said as he ran into the tunnels. With the ceiling shaking as parts of it falling, and killed a few men, it was the obvious choice to follow Tenryū. After a few skirmishes with what they called Frostbite Spiders, Tenryū loved the ability to use magic. He wanted to use fire like he usually did, but felt like some foreign effect was happening to his body. _"I forget, when in a different world, the laws of magic works differently there." _ He recalled as he was disappointed he could only use a stream of flames and nothing else. And from what one of the men said, it was the Flames spell, and one the low tier spells of Destruction Magic.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better boy, you can have this." The torturer spoke, handing him a book. Curious, Tenryū opened it and began reading as his head was immediately filled with knowledge as the book disintegrated. With his right hand were the Flames spell, his left hand was surging with electricity with the newly acquired Sparks spell. "Sweet." Was all he could say with a grin on his face that was disturbing both fractions that were in a truce when they saw it.

* * *

"That poor bear, even I'm not that cruel to do something like that." A random Stormcloak Soldier commented as a nearby Imperial Soldier nodded his head. "I'll say; to fry that poor thing's head till it exploded is a scary thought if used for torture." He said as the two looked at each other before looking away with a "Humph!" As they all walked out of the exit, everyone saw the black dragon fly overhead and beyond as Tenryū whistled. "So tell me boys, are you grateful for me giving you a heads up on wanting to live?" he asked as he turned and grinned. Everyone was speechless as they looked at Tenryū. "Hey, if you guys want to kill each other now, go ahead. I'm heading to Riverwood for some hot food, a nice drink, and a bed to sleep on." He said as he turned and walked off. "Hey wait; you don't even know where to go!" Ralof and Hadvar exclaimed as they followed the strange teenage Nord.

The Stormcloaks and the Imperials looked at each other and then at their weapons before looking at each other.

…

…

…

"This is the only time I'll turn from a fight with you Imperial milk-drinkers. Only because that young lad told us to stop and help us live to fight for another day." One of the Stormcloaks said, "I can agree on that, plus we should warn other Holds about dragons returning." Another one said. "General Tullius is still out there, dead or alive, so we'll focus on searching for him. But be warned, we'll be waiting to put another one of our blades in you traitors the next time we meet." Spoke one of the Imperial Soldiers. "Hah, can't wait to do the same." Spoke another Stormcloak Soldier. With that, the two opposing groups made truce and went separate ways.

"Ah, freedom at last! I can't wait to taste the local foods here in Skyrim. Hope they've got something good there. What do you guys think?" Tenryū asked as Hadvar and Ralof shared a glance with each other. "I think we're in for a long day." Hadvar spoke up as Ralof nodded his head. "Indeed, this kid is probably going to cause us headaches." He agreed as the unlikely trio was nearing Riverwood.

* * *

Character Stats!

Tenryū Uzumaki

Race: Nord

Physical Appearance: ? (Said to look like a Nord in his teenager years)

Equipment: Iron Dagger, Iron Sword (Unmentioned), Imperial Light Armor, Imperial Light Boots, Long Bow and Iron Arrows (Unmentioned)

Spells: Flames, Sparks

Skills

Smithing: 20

Heavy Armor: 15

Block: 20

Two-Handed: 25

One-Handed: 20

Archery: 15

Light Armor: 20

Sneak: 15

Lockpicking: 15

Pickpocket: 15

Speech: 20

Alchemy: 15

Illusion: 15

Conjuration: 15

Destruction: 15

Restoration: 15

Alteration: 15

Enchanting: 15


	3. The Golden Claw

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

"Ah, now that hit the spot. Thanks for the meal guys!" Tenryū laughed as everyone in the inn stared at the piles of bowls and plates he had eaten clean of food as Hadvar and Ralof had their jaws opened wide. _"There's no way in hell we'll be able to pay all of that!"_ the two thought as they felt their coin purses screaming in pure agony. "Well since you've saved these two lads from being killed at Helgen, everything is on the house, even the mead!" the female owner of the Sleeping Giant Inn exclaimed as Tenryū grinned. "Then bring out the mugs and let us all make merry! Let's see which one is a milk drinker when it comes to a mead drinking competition!" the dragon in human form exclaimed as Ralof and Hadvar looked at each other.

This teenager knows how to have a good time.

*The next day*

"Mmm…the nice fresh air is so relaxing, don't you agree guys?" Tenryū asked as Ralof and Hadvar groaned as they held their heads in pain. Hangovers, ban to every man whenever they ingest a large amount of mead in a competition, and Tenryū seemed fresh out of it. "So guys, I guess we're parting ways for now?" he asked as the two nodded. "Indeed lad, we've got our battles to win, and lives to save." Hadvar replied as Ralof looked at him. "I've got freedom to fight for, but Hadvar, no matter what, may you die with a blade in hand, and maybe, we may see each other again in Sovngarde." He told him as Hadvar smirked, "Don't get yourself killed now." He told him as he went west as Ralof walked off towards the east.

"Now to earn my keep and get some proper gear, there's no way in hell I'm continuing to wear this get-up." Tenryū muttered as he looked at his Imperial Armor with annoyance, it reminded him of the Romans back on Earth when Dragons of his kind observed them. That was when Tenryū recalled that Alvor, Hadvar's uncle was a blacksmith, and maybe learning a bit of how to use a forge wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Now all he had to do was ask, and on the safe side, work to earn his keeps in Riverwood.

"Aye lad, more power into it!" Alvor exclaimed as Tenryū brought down the hammer onto the pipe hot iron as he set it to the side to be cooled as Alvor examined it. "Hmm…This iron dagger is something, you truly are quite capable of forging a mere Iron Dagger lad." He said as Tenryū swiped off the sweat from his forehead as he breathed a bit. "How about armor, I don't like dressing as an Imperial Soldier and get wrong impressions from everyone I encounter." He asked as Alvor patted his shoulder. "Good idea boy, but first eat and rest, then when the time comes, get ready for your first lesson on how to craft the basics eh?" the man smirked as Tenryū laughed weakly. Forging was a complicated form of art that was very inspiring.

"Careful boy, take it nice and slow…" Alvor spoke as Tenryū followed his instructions and hammered the last bits of the metal in place as Tenryū celebrated at his first armor he had ever crafted as he shook Alvor's hand. "You did it boy! You've crafted that Studded Armor like a true follower of the smithing ways." He congratulated as Tenryū went indoors and changed into the armor and came on out. "It feels right, light, yet heavy, and I can feel the wind." He mused as Alvor patted him on the back. "I've taught you the basics of crafting weapons and armor, keep practicing and learning from the best, one day, you might put Eorlund Grey-Mane to shame in being the best blacksmith of Skyrim!" he laughed as Tenryū nodded as he had discarded the Imperial Armor set he had and had no boots on and felt good feeling the dirt on his feet. He'll find some good boots later on.

For now, he needed some supplies. He heard Riverwood Trader had some good supplies. He walked to the door and opened and saw an argument breaking out.

"Well one of us has to do something!" the woman argued as the man behind the counter, presumably the owner, scowled at her. "I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, and no thief-chasing!" he shot back angrily. "Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" she countered. "We're done talking about this." The man stated as Tenryū guessed the woman got him good with the counter if he were to end it now. Walking up to the counter, the man, Lucan Valerius was his name, smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry you had to hear that, so what can I help you with?" he asked. "What happened?" Tenryū asked as Lucan frowned, "Yes, we had a bit of a break-in. But we have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing." He replied as he made a gesture of the size of the object they took. "It's an ornament, made of solid gold in the shape of a dragon's claw." He explained as Tenryū whistled. "Now I can see the problem. No worries, I'll go and get it back for you." He reassured as Lucan blinked in surprise. "R-Really? Well thanks then, I'll reward you when you return then." He replied with a small smile.

"Now if you want to get to those thieves, you should head towards Bleak Falls Barrows that's north-east of town. That's where you'll find them." Lucan explained as the woman, revealed to be Camilla looked at them. "I think our new friend here needs a guide." She added in as Lucan looked at her and saw the fierce determination in her eyes. "By the Eight fine! But only till the edge of town!" he hollered as Camilla took Tenryū outside.

She pointed towards the nearby mountains, "You just have to go through town and cross the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. You can see it here, though." She said as she proceeded to drag Tenryū across town. "Those thieves must be mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else!" she continued as Tenryū wondered what the hell was a troll was as she went on how Lucan found the claw. _"It seems family does love to gossip about each other given the chance."_ Tenryū thought as they reached the edge of town. "Well, just cross the bridge and head up the mountain, I'll be waiting with Lucan back at the shop." She said winking at him as Tenryū blinked.

"What a strange woman." He muttered as he ran forward towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

* * *

He killed a wolf and skinned it, knowing the hide will be good leather later as he killed a few lowly bandits and took the coin and arrows from their corpses as he noticed that one of them was wearing boots made of iron and an interesting iron helmet. He took those as well as he enjoyed the protection of his feet from the cold and head. _"There goes the shoes problem."_ He joking thought to himself as he readied his bow and snuck to a nearby corner and fired an arrow at the nearby bandit. It alerted the other nearby bandits as he sheathed the bow and drew his iron sword and prepared the Flames Spell in his left hand as he let out a battle cry and charged forward.

He ruthlessly cut down any who ran in his path, and burned those who were within range of his fire, as he killed them all with no remorse. He had experienced killing before, back when he was whole with Naraku and Naruto as a single entity, so the sense of first kills had no effect on him as he turned his head towards the entrance of the Bleak Falls Barrows and walked in. The inner excitement of lost treasures was enticing for him, and would make sure to check the place in detail.

He had killed the bandits and skeevers in the long trip down the ruins and solving its puzzles as he noticed that the amounts of webs were picking up, and the stickiness of them as well. He recalled Frostbite Spiders back in Helgen and quickly drew his bow and slowly crouched and moved into the next room. From the hole in the ceiling a few meters away ahead of him, where a bandit lay trapped in webs, a Frostbite Spider bigger than the ones he encountered before, wounded he noticed, landing. Quickly drawing his arrow, he fired at the beast, immediately gaining its attention as it immediately fired its poison at him, making him roll out of the way as the creature began making its way to him. Tenryū drew another arrow and fired it as it got it in the eye as the spider seemed to hiss at the pain as it began moving closer.

Switching to using his Flames and sword, Tenryū began to unleash the steam of flames as the spider was swallowed by it as Tenryū screamed and charged forward, thrusting his sword right in the head of the creature as it pierced flesh and delved it in deeper as the monster's body fell down. Only then, did Tenryū stop the gushing stream of fire as he observed the charred corpse and pulled the sword out. He looked at the man, an elf folk no doubt, and walked up to him.

"Where's the claw?" he asked immediately as the Dunmer looked at him funny and nodded. "Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories, I know how they all fit together!" he exclaimed as Tenryū raised a brow. _"Could the claw be some sort of key to the vault type treasure?"_ he thought. "Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." The thief added in as Tenryū shrugged. He'd kill the thief afterwards then. With a few swings of his sword, the thief was free from the webs and dusted himself off.

"Hah! Like I'd say any of _my_ treasure with you!" he snorted as he ran off deeper in. _"He's quite the runner, but he's a dead man if there's anything else much worse in the tombs."_ He thought, knowing that the undead were a common thing in a world where magic is alive; looks like he'll have to get the claw from that foolish thief's corpse then and began chasing after him.

He didn't need to get far to see the walking dead with swords and bows drawn as he peeked out of the corner to see a dead thief. Tenryū immediate began the attack as he swung his sword in a flurry of blows. He felt his supply of oxygen slowly started to run from all of his effort as the undead stayed down as he unleashed the fire in his hands at the nearest undead archer as they fell down, like puppets who've strings have been cut as Tenryū examined the iron sword he had and the sword of the undead that wielded them. He took the Ancient Nord Sword as his current weapon and tossed the Iron Sword aside. He also took the Ancient Nord Bow as well, seeing that the ancient weapon had more experience in combat design that that Long bow he had.

He investigated the thief's corpse, taking the gold, the claw, and noticed the journal he had. Curious, Tenryū opened it and read its contents before dropping it and began walking further in, avoiding the obvious pressure plate to the trap that killed the thief earlier as he prepared to face many more of the undead warriors guarding their tombs. He made mental references of the tomb and speculated that the hidden power dwells within the sanctum part of the ruins and paused to rest. He looked around and sat against the wall and closed his eyes. Fighting was draining for him both physically and mentally as he let sleep take him away.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Tenryū knew he wasn't in the Barrows, more like, another realm as he saw the dirt stained with blood and littered with countless corpses that piled higher than hills as he looked around. He saw it, a black void that just floated several meters away as a figure emerged from the darkness of it as Tenryū narrowed his eyes at the being. "Nione…" he growled as the named man smiled at him. "My dear Tenryū, what a sad hand fate has dealt you." He said in slight mock of him as Tenryū glared at him. "Split into an incomplete being and on the run from the Wicked Gods, bent on vengeance for them making you, Naraku, and Naruto suffer…" he continued as Tenryū had enough of him already.

"What do you want Death? You were destroyed and why have you come here in my dreams?" he demanded as Nione merely smiled. "I just want to aid you on you quest for vengeance, for I too, have no love of the Wicked Gods and would be happy once they're out of the picture. So, I decided to give you a…helping hand." He explained as he conjured up an amulet, resembling a dragon's skull as it floated towards Tenryū. "For every being that you kill that is not a dragon, while wearing this amulet, will absorb the souls of the slain and when a certain amount is reached, will give you a blueprint I picked up on one of my trips. You can use these blueprints to create weapons of unique origin that would aid you in the ways of the Path of Shadow. Consider it…a gift, and please, amuse me like Corvo Attano did before you." He said as the dream began to shatter.

* * *

Tenryu opened his eyes and found himself back in Bleak Falls Barrow again as he stood up and stretched. While doing so, felt something on his neck and found that amulet Nione had given him and frowned. "_I'm not sure what he's up to, but I'll need every bit of power I can get if I want to get my revenge on Deus and his fellow gods."_ He thought as he prepared to walk deeper into the ruins, sword drawn and Flames spell ready at his command.

He killed the undead as he made his way, noticing their souls being absorbed by the amulet while doing so as he found a strange barrier with three ring-like patterns on them depicting an animal every time he turned a ring. Curious, he brought out the Gold Dragon Claw and noticed three pictures on it and matched the ones on the rings before using the claw like a key. The results amazed him as the doorway opened, allowing him entrance as he walked in.

As he drew closer to the inner sanctum, he heard a choir of chanting in his head as he followed it to its source to a wall, the glyphs of an unknown language as he saw one of the glowing. "Force…" he muttered as he heard stone slamming to the ground as he quickly turned to see another undead warrior come from his tomb with sword in hand. "Fus…" the undead warrior began as Tenryū felt his instincts kick in as he ran to the side to avoid the shockwave that come from the zombie's mouth. "Ro…Da…" it finished, missing its target as Tenryū started off with his Flames spell.

The undead warrior was unfazed as it charged at him, and Tenryū blocked the zombie's sword with his own sword and head-butted the corpse, causing it to stagger as he cut off the sword arm and blasted the undead warrior's face with fire at point blank range as the soul was absorbed by the amulet Nione gave him. He noticed two things from the corpse, one was the sword had a frosty aura on it, that gained his curiosity as he took it for a souvenir , and a strange stone tablet that could be worth something to an archeologist (that is if they had one here in Skyrim) and looked around. "Now to head back to Riverwood." He stated.


	4. Dragon Rising

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

"Here's your golden claw." Tenryū spoke, handing Lucan Valerius the Golden Dragon Claw as his eyes sparkled with joy as he laughed. "It looks smaller than I remember…Hahaha, oh well, a deals a deal. Thanks friend." Lucan said with appreciation as he handed Tenryū a coin purse filled with 400 gold coins as Tenryū smiled. "No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Whiterun to get some guards down here." He replied as he waved at the two occupants of the shop and made his way onto the road to Whiterun.

Biting into the last piece of his apple pie, Tenryū noticed a farm up ahead and a very tall person stomping on the ground. _"Hang on, why is that guy dressed like a savage caveman?"_ he thought as he noticed the primitive club the giant man wielded. As Tenryū got closer, he noticed that other people were fighting it. _"Ah I see, that thing there is a Giant, and is terrorizing the farm. What a cliché scenario…Might as well slay him like Jack did with his beanstalk."_

With that, Tenryū drew his Ancient Nord Bow and draw out the Iron Arrow he had notched on and aimed. He fired it; it got the giant's right leg as it stumbled from the surprise attack as a man with a great sword swung his blade right in the right knee of the giant as it fell to its left knee as another man with a mere war axe made of steel slashed it right into the skull, killing it as Tenryū pumped his fist in the air at the success of his victory and put his bow away and walked up to them. Out of the three, the red-headed woman spoke up.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield Brother." She said as that term was not familiar to Tenryū. "What is a Shield Brother?" he asked, She looked amused at it as she crossed her arms, "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?" she asked as she got a "No. What are they?" he asked. "The Companions is an order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." She explained.

"_Sounds like a mercenary team for hire; might sound fun."_ Tenryū thought. "Can I join?" he asked. "Not for me to say. You'll have to take to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr." She replied looking at him up and down. "The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck." She said as she and the other members of the Companions walked off. _"What an interesting group."_ He thought as he made a mental note to himself.

«Optional Objective: Join the Companions»

With that, he ran off towards Whiterun, noticing the clouds were coming in as he was stopped by a guard. "Halt! City is closed with the dragons running about. Official business only." He said in a tone that won't be waned. "Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." He replied as the guard's shoulders stiffened. "Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better get in. You'll find the Jar in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." He explained as Tenryū nodded and opened the gate and entered Whiterun.

As he walked in, the first thing he recognized anywhere was the blacksmith shop to his right, as he saw the fires of the forge as two people were conversing near the front; something about a supply of swords for the Imperial Soldiers as he walked towards them. "Excuse me, can anyone tell me which direction Dragonsreach is at?" he asked, the woman was the one to reply, "Follow the path and head up the stairs, and then another set of stairs." She replied as he nodded. "Thanks," he told her as he was about to make a dash there until she asked him for a favor.

It was a simple request, just deliver a sword she made to her father in Dragonsreach and that was it. Now all he had to do was go there and deliver it, and ask for Riverwood's safety. As he made it up the stairs, he noticed a massive tree that looked dead to him, and one thing Tenryū was well aware of is that some trees are unique, and the one right there was probably a sacred one. He'll have to look into that one later.

As he walked into Dragonsreach, he could not help but whistle at how big the hall was. Sure in his true form as a dragon the place would be tiny, but as a human, it was pretty big. Not to mention lots of good food to eat. "So who's the Jarl of this place?" Tenryū had asked himself as he walked towards the 'throne' part of the hall as a female Dunmer walked up to him. A sword was drawn as she looked at him with utter seriousness.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors." She demanded as Tenryū held up his hands defensively. "I was sent here, Riverwood is in danger." He replied. The female Dunmer nodded her head. "As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself." She told him as he shook his head. "It is only for the Jarl himself to hear I'm afraid." He replied.

"Whatever you have to say to the Jarl, you can say to me. I'm starting to think…" She replied as said Jarl had overheard them. "It's alright Irileth; I want to hear what he has to say." Balgruuf spoke as the Dunmer Irileth sheathed her sword and returned to her Jarl's side. Tenryu swallowed up his anxiety and proceeded to walk up to the man. He hoped he wasn't going to be awkward with nobility, since his kind of dragons never did have such ranks before. _"Maybe I should have Naraku give me tips when we meet again." _He thought as he looked at the strong man in his fifties with a calm expression.

"What's this about Riverwood being in danger?" the Jarl asked as Tenryū looked at him. "A dragon had destroyed Helgen; Gerdur and Alvor fear that Riverwood is next." He replied as Jarl Balgruuf rubbed his chin in thought. "Gerdur and Alvor? I recall the former owns the lumber mill while the latter is a blacksmith if I can recall." He said as he looked at Tenryū skeptically. "And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?" he asked.

"I was there. I saw the dragon burn Helgen into the ground." Tenryū replied with a serious tone and matching expression as Jarl Balgruuf's eyes widened in realization. "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he exclaimed as he looked at his steward. "What do you say now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength in our walls? Against a dragon?" he demanded as Irileth spoke up. "My lord, we should send some troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If a dragon were to lurk in the mount-"

"Tullius would think of it as a provocation. He'll assume we'll side with Ulfric and attack him!" Proventus argued as Balgruuf looked at him. "Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" he snapped as he looked at his housecarl. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." He ordered. "Yes, my Jarl." Irileth saluted as she made her way out of Dragonsreach. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." The steward said as Balgruuf nodded his head "That would be best," he agreed as he turned to Tenryū.

"Well done, you've sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it." He said gratefully as he recalled something. "There is another thing you can do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps." He added, gaining Tenryū's curiosity. He stood and made a gesture, "Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into the matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons." He told him as Tenryū nodded his head.

He led Tenryū to a certain part of the castle and there, the Uzumaki noticed how obvious the wizard is by the hooded robes he wore. "I found someone who can help you with your research on dragons." Balgruuf told the court wizard as Farengar analyzed Tenryū. "Hm…He'll do." He said as he looked at Tenryū. "There's something I'd like you to fetch. And when I mean fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient tablet that may or may not actually be there." He said as the Uzumaki raised a brow. "What am I looking for exactly?" he asked.

"I need you to look for a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow- a "Dragonstone", said to contain a map of dragon burial sites." Farengar explained as Tenryū looked into his stuff and pulled out a stone tablet. "You mean this thing?" he asked, handing it over to the bewildered court wizard's eyes. "Wow, you are certainly cut from a different cloth than any of the regular brutes hired to do tasks for me. Thanks!" he said, handing Tenryū a satchel of gold that caused Tenryū's inner dragon instincts to partially kick in. The one that made him desire to hoard piles of gold into his collection. He counted it along with his own, a total of 6,903 gold coins.

He noticed a stranger nearby, but was wearing a hood hiding any features to the face, but he let it slide, probably an acquaintance of the man.

"_This is a small step into hoarding treasure…but it will do for now." _He thought as Irileth ran in. "Farengar! You need to come at once. A dragon has been sighted nearby!" she exclaimed as Farengar looked like a boy who got to open his Christmas presents early this year as he made many a question to the housecarl, much to said Dunmer's annoyance. "You should come too," She said with a disgruntled tone as Tenryū sympathized with her. She led them to the upper stairs as the conversation was taking place.

Due to Tenryū's experience with dealing with dragons, he was chosen to help fight the beast. _"By the great Sky Father, I have to slay a fellow kin of dragons?"_ he thought bitterly as he agreed on the outside as he looked at his gear. It wasn't much, but it will do. "Hey, is that old sword there enchanted?" Farengar asked. "_Now I might get some knowledge from a man of magic. With his help, I might be able to learn some more tricks of the trade in magic before trying to take on a dragon."_ He thought as Farengar stalled everyone to help Tenryū learn about alchemy and enchantments via crash course. So far it was pretty simple and getting Soul Gems would be a pain. He'll make do with what he had after he disenchanted the sword he found in the ruins to learn the ice enchantment.

"Let's do this," Tenryū muttered as he handed Proventus his daughter's sword as the man blinked before realizing what he did and why Tenryū did that and quickly tossed him a coin purse holding 200 coins as he left.

* * *

*Watch Tower*

It was night as the rain fell on the guards, Irileth and Tenryū as torches were lit as they looked around the ruin watchtower cautiously. It was still on fire, and only one guard that had survived the onslaught the dragon caused was a wreck as the sounds of beating wings was heard beneath the sound of thunder as a roar echoed the stormy sky. **"Dii thur fen du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" **the dragon exclaimed as everyone drew their bows and arrows and began firing while Tenryū ran up the tower and stood on the edge where the dragon was hovering and was blowing fire. _"Craziest idea ever!"_ he thought as he jumped, landing on the dragon's back as he began attacking the neck and head.

The dragon thrashed and took the sky again as Tenryū held on for life and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going down as mush, you fall to my blade!" he exclaimed as he stabbed his sword into the dragon's neck area and forcibly made the dragon turn.

"Ysmir's beard, this guy's a loon." A guard commented as he notched another arrow as the dragon was in range and fired.

The others fired their arrows as the dragon came crashing down, knocking Tenryū off as well as the dragon looked at them. ◾"Krif krin. Pruzah!" the dragon praised as it unleashed fire unto the guards as Irileth charged forward with her sword and nicked the side of its face as the dragon's wing bashed her away from him as Tenryū got up. He charged with his Ancient Nord Sword and tore through the membrane of the dragon's wing as it snarled at him and fired a blast of fire.

Tenryū shielded his eyes as he backed away. The fire was strong and drew upon his magic and fired his Sparks spell right into the dragon's maw, causing it to choke on the power as Tenryū slashed at the dragon's chest. "Brit grah." The dragon said laughing as it head-butted him, throwing Tenryū back as the guards charged in with swords. "I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" it added as it prepared to breathe fire again, only to stop as its right eye was pierced by an arrow by Tenryū.

The dragon turned to him and bashed away the other guards and growled. "You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron." The dragon spoke as Tenryū charged at the incoming dragon and with all of his might, thrusted his blade into the dragon's open jaws as it tried to bite him as it went through its head before quickly pulling it out. Blood came out of the jaws as the look of horror had dawn the dragon's face. "Dovahkiin! No!" the dragon screeched with horror as it fell dead to the ground.

"_Did it just call me Dovahkiin? That's what Lord Akatosh made me into right? What is a Dovahkiin if it were to make this dragon fear me?"_ Tenryū thought as he noticed that the dragon's flesh was burning away like ash as strange lights of a variety of colors gathered from the dead dragon's body and joined with him as he felt something inside him change. The word 'Force' clicked in his mind, but in a different language he did not know of. Looking up to the stormy sky, he yelled out one word. "Fus!" he called out as a blue wave of energy escaped his mouth as lightning roared in the darkness.

* * *

On a distant mountaintop, four elderly men in old robes looked up from their meditation as one of them spoke. They sensed the incredible power, and knew what it meant. "It is time…" he said as he made the arrangements as the villagers below were alerted as they prepared to speak for the first time in many years since the time they called out to Tiber Septim.

Storms gathered around the great mountain as they spoke in one voice, calling forth one person as the entire mountain shook as their voice echoed through Skyrim.

"**Dovahkiin!"**


	5. Planning Ahead

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

"**Dovahkiin!"**

The voices in the sky roared over the entire providence of Skyrim, as many Jarls and warriors have heard it. In Solitude, Jarl Elisif the Fair looked up from her seat at the call, recalling that the Greybeards never called anyone except for Tiber Septim who would then become Talos. She wondered who could be of such great importance to have the Greybeards call them.

General Tullius, who was looking at the map to see which side that which hold is on their side was surprised at that calling. It was loud as thunder in broad daylight, and he had no idea what a Dovahkiin was, probably a Nord thing, but something that told him to not ignore it as he proceeded to as Legate Rikke about this 'Dovahkiin' and the importance of it.

In Windhelm, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak took heed of the call of the Greybeards, and knew whom they were calling. "…Dragonborn." He muttered as he knew that one individual will truly have the power to change the war in his favor. Once he or she had the proper training with the use of the Voice, the Liberation of Skyrim will be easy. "Get my best messenger here, I want a letter delivered." He told his right hand man who nodded his head in agreement as he ran off to find the best courier in Windhelm.

* * *

Tenryū returned to Dragonsreach with Irileth and fellow guards of Whiterun, Balgruuf looked like the world was about to end (even if the return of dragons could symbolize it) as he asked what happened. "Well let's see here, I slay a dragon, absorb its power, and they called me Dragonborn." Tenryū replied as Jarl Balgruuf's eye widened. "So it's true then, the Greybeards were summoning you." He told him as he looked at Tenryū with appreciation. "You have done all of Whiterun a great service, and we can never repay you enough for this." He told him, with a sincere tone as Tenryū smiled. "It's no problem, I'm just doing what's right after all." He replied as Balgruuf placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But that is not enough even for me," the Jarl told him, handing him a Steel War Axe with an enchantment on it. "Take this as your badge of office, because from now on, you are now Thane of Whiterun! The greatest honor in all of Whiterun!" he exclaimed, surprising Tenryū with that announcement as Balgruuf looked over his shoulder. "I'll assign Lydia to be your personal Housecarl." He told him as he looked at him with a smile. "I'll also notify the guards of your new title, wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common ramble now do we?" he asked Tenryū with a wry smile on his face. "We are honored to have you as Thane of Whiterun, Dragonborn." He told him with a polite bow.

That was when a Nord woman in armor walked up to Tenryū, bowing her head in respect. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you." Lydia spoke as Tenryū smiled. _"Acknowledgement, now that is something I can enjoy."_ He thought as he looked at Proventus, "I like to purchase a house." He told him, holding up a huge sack of coins.

*Breezehome*

"Rest up Lydia, because we're getting some supplies and then going to meet the Greybeards at High Hrothgar." He told her as his housecarl nodded her head and went into her room as Tenryū did the same. He spent most of his money purchasing the house and bedroom furnishings, but it was worth it as Tenryū stored the dragon bones and scales he collected that had not been burnt away when he absorbed the dragon's soul. Laying his back on his new bed, Tenryū slowly closed his eyes and was swallowed by shadows.

*Dream Realm*

Tenryū opened his eyes and looked around; it was some sort of underworld from some myth he was in, and an underwater kind as he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned, about to draw his sword when he froze, realizing who it was. "Naruto…" he whispered as there and beholds, was his former self, Naruto Uzumaki, looking at him. But he did not look like he used to. His blond hair was pale, his eyes glowing with blue fire, showing no pupil or sclera, burnt flesh as he hid his face in a cowl as he wore rags, and a sense of emptiness. "Hello Tenryū, it's been 500 years since we last saw each other, in my perspective anyways." He told his Yang half who was disturbed by the sight.

"What the-what the hell happened to you?!" Tenryū exclaimed as Naruto looked at himself. "The Abyss was unkind to me, to destroy most of my body. I had to feed on certain souls to regain most of my flesh and blood. And trust me, it wasn't pretty." The empty voice told him as Tenryū was horrified at this state of existence Naruto had been forced to endure. Then, he realized something, "Had you made contact with Naraku yet?" he asked as Naruto nodded. "Earlier I did, he's stuck traveling a realm called the Twisting Nether after fighting something called the Burning Legion. He's fine, but he plans on getting stronger so when we reunite as a whole again, we can take down Deus and the Wicked Gods." He explained as Tenryū frowned at the mention of them.

"I too, seek to become stronger, so I am honing in on many talents right now." He told Naruto who merely nodded his head. "Very well then, I must go and seek my vengeance on the Cyphers that've betrayed me, farewell…"

*Breezehome*

Tenryū woke abruptly as he slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. _"Things are going to get complicated in the future." _He thought as he stood and stretched his body. He had to buy some potions, and prepare to speak with the Greybeards at High Hrothgar.

He opened the map and began looking through it, planning his route to travel as he noticed a town called Ivarstead was near the mountain. That was the destination he had to go to first and rest up there. "Lydia, we've found our next destination!" he announced.

After purchasing several potions from Arcardia's Cauldron, Tenryū and Lydia set out to Ivarstead. They had to slay a saber tooth, a few wolves, and a couple of bandits that came at them along the way, the amulet Nione gave him absorbing their souls as he noticed how when it devoured the humanoid souls, the glow of the amulet grew brighter. He needed to research on souls to see why the amulet reacts to human ones. It was already night by the time they reached Ivarstead and went in to the inn in that instant they reached it and ordered a room to sleep in and food to feed their stomachs.

As Tenryū relaxed in his bed, he pulled out the book he had taken from Helgen's prison and began reading it.

* * *

_Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages. _

_Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids." Those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn. _

_The connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn - the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, His Majesty Pelagius Septim IV. _

_Because of this connection with the Emperors, however, the other significance of the Dragonborn has been obscured and largely forgotten by all but scholars and those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, Who Was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of heredity - being the blessing of Akatosh Himself, it is beyond our understanding exactly how and why it is bestowed. Those who become Emperor and light the Dragonfires are surely Dragonborn - the proof is in the wearing of the Amulet and the lighting of the Fires. But were they Dragonborn and thus able to do these things - or was the doing the sign of the blessing of Akatosh descending upon them? All that we can say is that it is both, and neither - a divine mystery. _

_The line of Septims have all been Dragonborn, of course, which is one reason the simplistic notion of it being hereditary has become so commonplace. But we know for certain that the early Cyrodilic rulers were not all related. There is also no evidence that Reman Cyrodiil was descended from Alessia, although there are many legends that would make it so, most of them dating from the time of Reman and likely attempts to legitimize his rule. We know that the Blades, usually thought of as the Emperor's bodyguards, originated in Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First Era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn - the events at Pale Pass bear this out - and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn. In fact it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime). And of course there is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel. _

_Whether there can be more than one Dragonborn at any time is another mystery. The Emperors have done their best to dismiss this notion, but of course the Imperial succession itself means that at the very least there are two or more potential Dragonborn at any time: the current ruler and his or her heirs. The history of the Blades also hints at this - although little is known of their activities during the Interregnum between Reman's Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, many believe that the Blades continued to search out and guard those they believed were (or might be) Dragonborn during this time. _

_Lastly, we come to the question of the true meaning of being Dragonborn. The connection with dragons is so obvious that it has almost been forgotten - in these days when dragons are a distant memory, we forget that in the early days being Dragonborn meant having "the dragon blood". Some scholars believe that was meant quite literally, although the exact significance is not known. The Nords tell tales of Dragonborn heroes who were great dragonslayers, able to steal the power of the dragons they killed. Indeed, it is well known that the Akaviri sought out and killed many dragons during their invasion, and there is some evidence that this continued after they became Reman Cyrodiil's Dragonguard (again, the connection to dragons) - the direct predecessor to the Blades of today. _

_I leave you with what is known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn". It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood. _

_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world _

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped _

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles _

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls _

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding _

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

* * *

"_I see…So this is what Akatosh wanted of me. I am his last Dragonborn, who must stop the World-Eater and save this world. I hope these Greybeards have some wise wisdom for me to use in my journey."_ He thought as he closed the book and turned to his side to sleep.

Once he awoke, noticing Lydia already up and ready, they got something to eat at the inn and immediately began their trek up to High Hrothgar. Tenryū's Ancient Nord Sword finding its way into the neck of a wolf as his Flames spell had killed another wolf as Lydia bashed one off the cliff with her shield and killed another one with her sword. _"Its official, female warriors are kickass even in armor hiding most of their skin."_ He thought as the amulet fed on the souls again. "Hey Lydia, is there any other kinds of dangerous creatures that make these wolves look like weaklings? You know, so we can plan how to avoid ones too dangerous?" he asked as Lydia looked at him.

"Well besides Ice Wraiths, the only thing dangerous up on a place like this is a-"

*Snarl*

"-Frost Troll!" she exclaimed as she ducked in time to avoid a swipe from the monstrosity. It was ape-like, with three beady eyes, white fur, and a nasty set of teeth as Tenryū immediately casted his Flames spell unto it. "Good thinking my Thane, trolls are vulnerable to fire spells!" Lydia exclaimed as she bashed it back and made a vertical cut as Tenryū charged and did a horizontal cut. The troll snarled, and delivered a blow to Tenryū's shoulder as he shrugged it off and held his left right in the troll's face and unleashed his fire at point blank range as the beast was blinded by it. "Fus!" Tenryū shouted, as the Shout pushed the troll back as Tenryū and Lydia performed an X-Slash that took the troll down. The beast let loose a final feral roar as it fell as Tenryū began using his healing magic to help himself.

"_That thing is physically stronger than most things, save for dragons and giants."_ He thought as the necklace devoured the Frost Troll's soul. They continued up the steps and found themselves in front of an ancient building in the mountain side. "You go on ahead my Thane, I am not sure if speaking with a Greybeard if you're not Dragonborn is good for one's health." Lydia told him as he nodded his head. "I see, then keep an eye out here, and let me know if something's happened. He told her. "Of course my Thane." She replied as she watched Tenryū walk into High Hrothgar.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for someone called the Dragonborn, have you seen him or her?" a voice asked from behind as Lydia turned to see a Stormcloak courier looking at her. "Yes, my Thane is currently speaking with the Greybeards right now, it would be wise to let me, his housecarl hand any letters he is receiving to him once his business with the Greybeards is finished." She told him as he nodded nervously at the intense look in her eyes as he handed her the letter and ran back down, passing by another courier who ran up to Lydia. "Is there-"

"Someone who is the Dragonborn? Yes, he's my Thane and is busy speaking with the Greybeards. Letter?" she asked as the courier merely blinked and handed her the letter and politely bid her farewell as he ran down the steps.

Lydia rolled her eyes, it seems that her Thane is quite popular as the Dragonborn the minute the Greybeards had called for him. And she could only guess two fractions that are interested in her Thane, the Imperials, and the Stormcloaks. _"Looks like they want him to join in their war."_ She thought as she heard some shouting going on in the courtyard and guessed that the Greybeards were teaching her Thane how to use the Voice. Being a housecarl to the Dragonborn is indeed a great honor in her opinion, for all Nords hailed the Dragonborn for their honor and might as a warrior.

* * *

"I suggest that you go and hone your skills before going after the horn Dragonborn, for obtaining the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller will not be an easy feat." Spoke Arngeir of the Greybeards as Tenryū nodded his head. "Indeed, I have many things to explore and things to work on before I go. I had just came into Skyrim a few days ago and I know for a fact there are many dangers here I do not know of, so I'll see you guys when the time comes, with the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller." He told him. "Do take your time, for the dragons are just starting to come back, and I have a feeling that they won't be a menace yet." Arngeir told him as Tenryū nodded his head. "Farewell," he said as he exited.

Once he got out, Lydia looked at him and handed him two envelopes as he opened and read them. "I see…looks like being Dragonborn always tends to draw attention to myself." He muttered as he had a choice to make with this later.

«Optional: Chose a side for the Skyrim Civil War»

"Let's head back to Whiterun Lydia, my business with the Greybeards is over." He told her, "At once my Thane." She agreed.

*Breezehome*

Tenryū went to lie on his bed and sighed. His skills were weak now and he had to improve, but it wouldn't help gaining favor of others here in Skyrim, because one thing that helps when involved with humans is connections. While he was Thane of Whiterun and was known for slaying a dragon and only the guards know he is Dragonborn, he must earn the trust of the people. First thing he was going to do, was figure out what was with the tree in the Cloud District, and then, probably either join the Companions or the Winterhold Mages College. With that in mind, he prepared for a nice nap.

* * *

Fan of Fanfics21: Well I'm going to do one of the fractions as an arc for this fic and the most reviewed choice at the moment will be chosen.

Mages College

Companions

I will not do the Imperial or Stormcloak sides, but a THIRD option, an original fraction created for the Civil War arc after the demise of Alduin.

Make sure to make your choice out of the first two. Peace out!


End file.
